warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wetfoot
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Wetkit |apprentice=Wetpaw |warrior=Wetfoot |mother=Newtspeck |parent=Unnamed cat |brothers=Brownpaw, Littlecloud |mentor=Boulder |app=Oakfur |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm |deadbooks=Unknown}} Wetfoot is a gray tabby tom. Wetfoot was a ShadowClan warrior under Nightstar's and Tigerstar's leaderships in the forest territories. He was born as Wetkit to Newtspeck along with his brothers, Brownkit and Littlekit. During a training session with his brothers and Mosspaw, Wetkit and Brownkit accidentally killed the young apprentice. As a result, Brokenstar apprenticed him early as Wetpaw, with Boulder as his mentor. He earned his warrior name, Wetfoot, and soon gained an apprentice of his own, Oakfur. He helped to drive out Brokenstar from ShadowClan and attacked ThunderClan when ShadowClan discovered they were harboring their former exiled leader, Brokenstar. History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild : He is a ShadowClan apprentice being mentored by Boulder. Fire and Ice :Wetfoot is now revealed to be a warrior with a new apprentice, Oakpaw. In this book, when he sees Fireheart at the Gathering, he greets him casually, commenting on Graystripe and Fireheart's warrior ceremony, and introduces him to his apprentice and the RiverClan warrior, Blackclaw. :Later, Fireheart sees him in the battle with WindClan, fighting against Graystripe. He jumps on Graystripe, who kicks him away with his back legs. It is noted that Wetfoot was one of the cats to help rid Brokenstar from ShadowClan. Forest of Secrets :Wetfoot participates in the attack on ThunderClan. As Fireheart spots WindClan and ShadowClan coming, he sees Wetfoot and Onewhisker running side by side, their hostility forgotten and growing strong, in their hatred of Brokentail. Fireheart doesn't seem to want to fight them, as he once thought of WindClan as friends, but knows he has to protect his Clan. :As Wetfoot breaks through the barrier to the camp, he flings himself onto Bluestar. He is hauled off by Fireheart, and flees as Bluestar furiously slashes her claws at him. Rising Storm : In the ''Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Wetkit is born to Newtspeck, along with his brothers Littlekit and Brownkit. Yellowfang mentions they they had only just been born, and until the current kits were able to be apprenticed, the warriors would have to share the duties. :Wetkit, Littlekit, and Brownkit later take part in a training session against Mosspaw. Brokenstar tells Wetkit and Brownkit to use the double attack against Mosspaw once more, and to do it at exactly the same time. When Yellowfang hears a squeal, she turns to see Wetkit and Brownkit backing away from Mosspaw. When Yellowfang sees that Mosspaw is dead, she orders all the kits to return to the camp. :When Brokenstar announces that Mosspaw had died, Wetkit and Brownkit let out a shriek. But when the leader says it was just an accident and he was rewarding them for their bravery, their shock changes to excitement. Wetkit receives his apprentice name, Wetpaw, and is apprenticed to Boulder, and scampers up to his mentor to touch noses with him. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Tangleburr notes that she informed Wetfoot that they would meet them at the border before sunhigh. Once the time comes, Wetfoot remarks that he thought Tigerclaw would change his mind. When Oakpaw notes that Wetfoot was leading the patrol, Wetfoot shakes his head, informing his apprentice that Tigerclaw could lead them. When Nightstar dies, Wetfoot remarks that he didn't want the other Clans to ask questions at the Gathering on the newly joined cats' origins. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Wetfoot has killed: *Mosspaw (''Alongside Brownpaw, accidental) Kin Members Mother: :Newtspeck: Parent: :Unnamed cat: Brothers: :Littlecloud: :Brownpaw: Uncle: :Frogtail: Aunt: :Ashheart: First cousins: :Turtlekit: :Quietkit: :Rubblekit: Tree Ceremonies Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Nassfußes:Patas Mojadasru:Гладкийfr:Goutte de Pluie (CO)nl:Natvoetcs:Mokrejšfi:Märkäjalkapl:Mokra Stopauk:Мокроніг Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Minor characters Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters